


Here, I'll teach you

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge Winter Fest [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), F/M, Implied Lank (Lance/Hunk), Keith Sucks At Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Pidge teaches Keith how to skate. Lance is such a showoff.





	Here, I'll teach you

 

Another snowball hit him in the head, and he tripped. His cheek bashed into the ice, and his feet flew upwards, nearly cutting Lance's nose. Which he sort of deserved, that quiznaking son of a bit-

Something caught his eye. Pidge. Damn did she look good right now, even though she was sick and bundled in a cocoon of clothes. She was laughing at something Hunk said. He didn't realize how focused he was on her until a certain lanky asshole skated by. 

"Soooo...." Lance began, skating circles around the blob that was Keith. He leaned his face down at him, and it took every ounce of Keith's strength not to rip his nose off. "You got a thing for her?"

Keith felt his face turn red. He turned his head away from the smirking boy. "Shut up." 

The other boy wasn't about to give up though. He turned towards the other two paladins sitting in their makeshift snowfa. "Yo Pidge! Come over here!" He hollered.

Keith's mind blanched.  _Oh shit. Don't let her come her don't let here come here don't let her come her-_

"Keith?" 

He looked up. Pidge was smiling down at him, her nose red from the cold. "You okay?"

"Mm?"

She laughed and sat down next to him. "Did Lance attack you with snowballs?"

He faceplanted into the ice. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Well there's obvious bagel crumbs with the ice, so yeah." Keith snorted. He pushed himself up, only to promptly slip and fall again. He groaned. "I'M HELPLESS!"

Pidge watched him with amusement. "Come on, you're not that bad. Here." She offered her hand and he begrudgingly accepted. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The younger one just stared at him. "Helping you. What do you think I'm doing man?"

"I mean, Lance likes to just sabotage me and stupid shit like that..."

"Hey, look at me." Her finger pointed at her face. "I'm not Lance, so you can trust me." Her eyes drifted to said devil, who was doing all sorts of twirls and glides and shit that made him look like a ballerina. "We shouldn't practice on ice if he's gonna be around. Or anywhere near him for that matter."

"Anyways," she added as they walked farther away from Lance (not like he cared much; he and Hunk were having a duet of some sort.) "Why do you need to learn how to skate in the first place?"

"Remember? That gala on that frozen planet’s coming up with the stupid princesses I have to convince? And I need to at least be able to walk not so much as _dance_.” Keith stifled a gag when he mentioned dance.

Unless it was his imagination, Pidge’s step faltered and she nearly fell over. “Diplomatic duties, right?” She attempted a smile, but it was hollow. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith mumbled. 

This led into an awkward silence. 

They reached a frozen pond a few minutes later. It was smaller than the one Lance and Hunk were on, but it was big enough for the two of them. Thank God, he thought. If Lance tried to join, the ice probably break and all three would fall. 

"Okay so step on the ice." He did as told. "Now just, march. Or push yourself forward. Just try to catch yourself before you fall." He definitely didn't do as told on the last one.

Pidge sighed. "We'll work on it."

* * *

"For the last time, Keith, the ice will not kill you!" 

Keith hobbled around the corners of the pond, careful not to reach the middle. Every so often his skate would join the snow instead of the ice. She groaned. "Dude, you've fought hundreds of soldiers twice your size and you're scared about a pond?"

"Not everyone can be as perfect as Lance." He muttered under his breath.

"Well I'm not telling him that. His ego would inflate so bad he'd need to go to the hospital." Her boots squished their way over to Keith and she yanked him off the ice. 

"Dude what are you doing?"

"I'm guessing that said planet has snow too. So you don't need to bust your ass trying to skate." 

Meanwhile Keith's brain was screaming random shit in his head.  _What is she doing? Is she implying something? Oh my God are we gonna DANCE? I wonder if my bike license expired. Does Lance have a license? Shit do I even know how to dance? Fuck that planet. Let's get someone to put a bounty on it._

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize what he was saying, but it was obvious from the look on Pidge's face it was something pretty surprising. "Um, Keith?"

Keith looked at her. "Yeah?" 

She suddenly seemed very nervous. "What do you mean by you don't know how to dance?"

Shit. Did he say that out loud? 

"I, uh, well, let's say that I never learned how to dance. Or skate. Or hula hoop or headstands or cartwheels for that matter." 

Pidge snorted. "The only reason I know how to is because of that weird charity fundraiser we had at the Garrison."

"I got kicked out before I ever had to do that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm guessing that's a good thing right?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He sucked in a breath. "What now?'

"I could teach you how to dance, or," She slid a lint covered snowball out of her backpack. "I could do this." 

Keith cracked a grin. "How about both?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how nobody's killed me yet.
> 
> Also it’s a day late but I kind of got forbidden to touch my laptop (My brother’s a dick and gets legitamitely everything he wants.)
> 
> And I'm sorry for the Lance insults but it takes place inside Keith's head so....blame him.
> 
> It doesn't follow the prompt very well, but I gave up. Man I suck at this.


End file.
